Retainers for drive shafts in torque wrenches are well known and often include bushings or bearings using conventional spring clips, snap rings and/or separate cap assemblies. Often special tools are needed to install or remove these prior art solutions. Absent due care, components of prior art solutions are lost or damaged during tightening and/or loosening operations. Prior art solutions may include an attached chain or lanyard between the spring clip, snap ring and/or cap assembly and the drive shaft to reduce component loss and/or damage and increase safety. The chain or lanyard, however, is undesirably loose and dangles off of the tool. Operators often operate torque wrenches with improperly retained drive shafts. Components of prior art solutions not properly seated often come off creating dangerous and unsafe operating conditions.